Ocupada?
by noee.cjs
Summary: A veces internet suele ser un recurso, en éste caso para que Quinn cambiando un poco la verdad se acerque a Rachel y deje sus miedos, dolores y tristezas de lado.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, es raro ésto, un día me inspiré y empecé. Ojalá les guste, pienso mezclar Achele con la historia de mi relación. Veremos cómo hago, disfrutenlá, si no lo hacen pueden insultarme. Estoy abierta a críticas, ayuda, comentarios, lo que quieran. Gracias por leer :)

Prólogo.

¿Se dará cuenta lo que está haciendo? Va a matarse y no para de reirse, ¿es consciente ésta criatura?... Criatura... ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Con ese cuerpito debe tener unos 15, ahora que veo de cerca.. ¡Qué cuerpito! Esas piernas, si sigue moviendose así le voy a conocer hasta el útero, ah.. no.. tiene una calza abajo, me había ilusionado. ¿Cómo será debajo de esa ropa? ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué me pasa? Es una chica haciendo simple acrobacia en tela. Yo creo que lo qu….

**S **- Quinn, ey Quinn volvé!- Intentaba por tercera vez con la voz elevada.

**Q **- Eh.. si.. si ¿En qué estábamos? –Bajaba a la tierra de su burbuja de preguntas

**S **- No creo que tengamos que ir a la fiesta el fin de semana- Retomando la conversación

**Q **- Sino cómo nos vamos a adaptar a ésto? –

**S **- Fácil, los días corren, los chicos no parecen ser monstruos, bueno algunos tal vez, pero en su mayoría parecen amables- Positivismo, eso la caracterizaba.

**Q **- Vamos, si no vas, voy sola y no creo que quieras dejarme sola en un lugar desconocido, con gente nueva- Hora de sacar su mejor puchero, a esos ojos nadie podía decirle que no.

**S** - Bueno, pero si me aburro nos vamos-

**Q** - ¡Te dije Santana que eras la mejor de las mejores! - Dijo abrazándola con fuerza

**S** - Aflojamos al amor querida, no hagas que me arrepienta- Siempre era igual, amaba esos abrazos, esas demostraciones. Pero para todos era de piedra, era su única defensa.

Lo tenía, era su objetivo semanal y una vez más lo había cumplido. Necesitaba adaptarse cuanto antes a su nuevo ambiente. Le gustaba resaltar, sentirse fuerte, importante, superior a los demás. Así nadie podía tocarla, nadie podía descubrir su mayor secreto, ese que sólo su mejor amiga sabía, ese que con tanto recelo guardaba, ese que si salía a la luz no solo daría un pie a la gente a futuras bromas, su hundimiento social, ese que no había conseguido pero había dado por hecho. Lograría desplazarla de ese podio de la hija perfecta que tanto esfuerzo le había costado.

Volver a la burbuja, eso pasó cuando la vio de nuevo. Ahí estaba, saltando, riendo, corriendo como una nena. No podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a esa morocha jugando a lo lejos, ya había bajado de la tela dónde se estaba balanceando... Se perdía entre la gente, aparecía sin importarle nada. Perdió la noción del tiempo, se quedó quieta, perdida en sus pensamientos, mil preguntas sin respuestas. De un momento a otro, sin ver por dónde desapareció, así como su sonrisa..

Así lo entendió, no sabía si el destino se lo había planteado o qué. Pero como siempre, por arte de magia vislumbró su nuevo objetivo semanal, por ahora…

* * *

Felicidad, si a ella le pedían que diga una palabra que describa su vida era esa. Típica de nena mimada, de nena _nada-me-falta-porque-soy-hija-única_. Nada la tumbaba, así iban ella, su sonrisa y su estilo caminando sin rumbo. La gente volvía de sus oficinas y de sus trabajos, era una tarde cualquiera el clima incluso era malo, estaba comenzando a lloviznar pero no importaba... ella sonreía entre tanta cara larga. Su apuro por llegar a ningún lugar era notorio. Parecía una hormiguita, toda chiquita, caminando apresurada iba regalando sonrisas.

- _Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace _- Iba cantando mientras las primeras gotas caían en su cara. Se sentía libre.

Después de una larga caminata llegó a su casa, empapada. Abrió la puerta esperando que sus padres no noten su estado, lógico, no pudo.

**Leroy **- Rachel dón…? – No llegó a terminar porque la vio - ¿Qué hacés toda mojada? – Frunció el ceño – No ves que podés enfermarte! Así pretendés prepararte para tus audiciones, no puedo creer que después de tanto esfuerzo en educarte y enseñarte a cuidar tu cuerpo sigas haciendo cosas así-

**Hiram **- ¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco dramático? - reflexionó un segundo- no, esto no tiene salida, ya se de quién sacó eso mi rach- Miró a su hija con cariño- Linda date una ducha de agua bien caliente, ponte tu pijama y baja a cenar que ya casi está-

Rachel sonrió, una vez más apañada por su padre.

**L **- No me desautorices, menos delante de la pequeña-

**H **- Creo que es hora que te des cuenta que ya no es más una criatura-

**L **- Para mí va a serlo siempre, está bien que quiera cuidarla-

**H **- La vida está para disfrutar, no para andar preocupándose, si tiene que enfermarse para disfrutarla que lo haga…

Entraba al baño y escuchaba a lo lejos la discusión rutinaria de sus padres. Una vez más la misma mueca de siempre en su cara, una sonrisa. Preparó su Ipod con las mejores canciones de Barbra y se dispuso a ca-ñarse o ba-ntar cómo prefieran.

El baño, la cena y acostarse fueron pan comido para la morocha.. en 50 minutos cerraba sus ojos para dar por terminado su día.

* * *

Mientras que a 7 cuadras, en la residencia Fabray la noche transcurría pesadamente. El padre de Quinn, Russel se dispuso a contar una vez más historias aburridas de cómo lograba ser un héroe político, narraciones absurdas que daban lugar a cada miembro de la familia a perderse en sus pensamientos más profundos (A veces hasta podría decirse que dormían una siesta con los ojos abiertos), todas destinadas a elevar su ego.

No era consciente si habían pasado 10 minutos, media hora o 3 años, lo que sabía era que contó una historia sobre… no, eso tampoco lo sabía. Lo importante era que por fin tenía su preciado tiempo a solas. Mañana iba a ser el principio de una nueva vida. Tenía que preparar todo para la ola de popularidad que esperaba tener, por eso abrió su notebook y depuró las fotos de su Facebook, sus estados de Twitter, dejó todo en orden para dar la mejor de las imágenes.

Estaba por emprender su camino a la cama, cuando recordó lo único que no abrió, su Messenger. Mala elección, estaba ahí titilando un mensaje que había recibido sin conexión. –" Voy a extrañarte cada segundo lejos mío. Las clases, las escapaditas secretas al baño, las risas, los besos, tus ojos. Siempre voy a estar esperandote"- ¿Ira? ¿Bronca? ¿Enojo? ¿Frustración? ¿Todas Juntas? No reconocía la sensación, pero era feo y era imposible de reprimir. Ahí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas. Apagó todo, corrió como pudo a su placard, sacó su caja negra escondida detrás de muchas botas, la abrió, sacó su vergonzoso cable a tierra. Bajó su pantalón y sin paz dejó que su mano actúe, en unos minutos sus piernas tenían ese rastro de sangre que emanaba de sus muslos. Sentía como el alivio salía por los pequeños tajos, después de la bronca, la paz, llegó la desesperación por lo que hizo, de nuevo…

* * *

No se si les habrá gustado, haganme saber. Más que nada tema ortografía que me parece muy importante. Soy bastante histérica con esas cosas, me molestan las faltas en los fics.

No puedo no darle las gracias a Gigiita, Jenn y Vico que me soportan todo el tiempo y me impulsan a escribir. Mi fic es su fic señoritas.

Cualquier dudita o consulta Mi facebook: Noi Agronsky (Me encuentran dando vueltas por el grupo Satampervers Achele) Sino mi Twitter: Noi Michele Agronsky

Una vez más gracias por leer.


	2. Cap 1: Je m' apelle

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele_

Capítulo 1: Je m' Apelle..

Una nueva mañana recibía a Rachel, abrió sus ojos – _Rise and shine_- exclamó con su cara impecable. Hora de sus tratamientos para mantener su piel perfecta, después de todo, si quería ser una estrella su frasco de presentación era su cuerpo. Desayunó un buen café cargado, frutas que según consejos de sus padres limpiaban el organismo, semillas que entendía como el mejor alimento.. Semillas de todos los colores y clases, a veces no sabía si tenía clases que nadie conocía.

Cambió su pijama por su impecable conjunto Nike en tono azulado, lo suficientemente ajustado como para conservar su línea pero lo suficientemente holgado como para ejercitarse cómoda. Así sin más salió con sus auriculares sonando nuevamente a Barbra para hacer sus 4 kilómetros diarios. Comenzó a correr con entusiasmo, mirando cada detalle de la mañana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

1 cuadra, 4, 7, 12, 25, 33.. se pasó. Si pensaba volver corriendo iba a ser más de lo estipulado, eso significaba una sola cosa, estaba nerviosa. Su sentimiento de felicidad se veía amenazado por pensamientos que intentaba reprimir y lógicamente no podía. "Creo que ya no podemos estar juntos" "Yo necesito alguien que de todo por mi, a vos no te sale ni darle tu virginidad a quien es supuestamente el hombre de tu vida" "Tal vez me enamoré de otra persona" "Ya está, seamos amigos, no la hagas más difícil"… Lo creía superado, no entendía como Finn podía haberla dejado de esa manera a ella, la futura estrella de Broadway. Cuando empezó a salir con Finn sus miedos de quedarse sola se habían borrado, el llenaba todos sus vacíos, al principio no estaba enamorada... pensandolo mejor quizás nunca lo estuvo, pero estaba bien. Ahora esos miedos volvían, no sabía como una persona especial como ella iba a encontrar a su media naranja. Se consideraba única, distinta, destacada. Su ex, a su modo, también lo era.

– Sin duda no sabe lo que hace – Hola positivismo, hola represión de malos pensamientos. Sonrisa, Celine Dion, volver a casa. Iba a ser un largo día, una larga etapa. Hoy era el primero de tantos que le esperaban en su último año de escuela.

* * *

Para algunos el día tenía muchas horas en su haber, pero para otros como Quinn ni siquiera había empezado (Por lo menos conscientemente, claro). En su habitación blanca, detalles en madera el sol empezaba a hacerse notar. Esa época del año veía amanecer al sol bien temprano, incluso antes que la alarma empezara a sonar. Cuando lo hizo, solo despertó quejidos en la rubia por abrir los ojos con demasiada luz.

Mal humor, pesadez. ¿Realmente durmió 7 horas? A veces pensaba que el reloj se aceleraba 20 veces su velocidad cuando cerraba los ojos. Era imposible que durmiendo las horas correctas se sienta más cansada que cuando tocó la cama después de llorar un mar de arrepentimiento. A veces no sentía que fuera ella cuando hacía cosas como las de la noche anterior. Escondió la toalla con la que había parado la sangre, se revisó las piernas - Unas marquitas más de dolor- Se autoconvencía.

Un baño rápido. Cuando se dispuso a bajar notó en la cocina las mismas caras, las mismas ojeras. Tal vez en su casa se aceleraba el tiempo, tenía que verificar esa hipótesis. Quizás al cerrar los ojos todos juntos causaban un salto temporal en el que no podían dormir (Hay que acostumbrarse a que la rubia se pierda en sus pensamientos, su cerebro es hiperactivo). Se sentó en un lateral de la amplia mesa, notó que su hermana no estaba pero no le dio importancia, siempre salía más temprano de casa, era una obsesiva de la puntualidad (Defecto familiar que no llegaba hasta ella).

**Ru** - Espero que no me defraudes éste año hija querida- Dijo perdiéndose en su diario

**Q** - Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para no hacerlo papá- Otra vez no, pensó. Presión.

**Ru – **Dar lo mejor a veces no es suficiente Quinn- Es más simple desintegrar un átomo con una cuchara que conformar a su padre

**Q** – Voy a ser la mejor papá, eso te lo aseguro- No le gustaba sentirse tan tensa, tenía que salir como sea de la situación antes de llegar al período de reproches – Disculpen, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día – Se levantó de la mesa saludando a sus padres. Agarró sus cosas y emprendió camino.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. Compró un atado chico, total fumaba cuando ella lo quería. Si en la organización de su vida no tenía permitido que alguien la gobierne mucho menos iba a dejar que lo haga un objeto.. "El cigarrillo es para personas que no tienen el poder mental para dominar sus vicios" pensaba ella. "Los vicios son como el amor, en realidad el amor es un vicio, uno de los más adictivos y dolorosos", divagando empezó a pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior.. "Alison no es quien como para mandarme nada a mi msn" Sin duda le dolía, pero era preferible enojarse con ella que ver la realidad. Quizo huir y eso logró. Escuchó al amor golpeando su puerta y antes de enamorarse consiguió que la alejen de su grupo de amigos, de su anterior escuela. Escapó y eso muy adentro le dolía.

Cinco cuadras caminando, eso hizo. Adolescentes hormonales por todos lados. Se saludaban, al parecer todos se conocían con todos. Contaban sus veranos emocionados. Era el momento, la primer impresión cuenta. Se paró derecha, acomodó su largo y rubio cabello. El resto lo hacía su ropa... Unos jeans ajustados en tono claro marcando su mejor atributo. Camisa blanca con pequeños detalles en verde, ajustando sus curvas.

Fijar objetivo… Elegió un grupo mixto. Parecían porristas y jugadores de diferentes deportes. Inhaló, exhaló. – Ahí voy- Suspirando se dirigió hacia ellos.

**Q: **Aclaró su garganta silenciosamente – Disculpen, ¿Podrian por favor decirme dónde está la oficina del director?-

**F – **Hola, parece que por fin las chicas lindas empezaron a venir a éste lugar lleno de sequía de hermosuras- Dijo descaradamente, su cara expresaba inocencia, no como sus palabras.

**Q – **Gracias por el cumplido, pero no contestas mi pregunta- Sorprendida por el bruto intento de coquetear del Lungo chico. Tenía que caer bien, tenía que sonreir, no ponerse a pelear.

**F – **Al fondo del pasillo, última puerta, frente a las escaleras – Señalando, hablaba nerviosamente- si querés te acompaño, los tesoros así se pierden.

**Q – **No gracias allá llegó mi amiga, por cierto mi nombre es Quinn – Dijo empezando a caminar hacia su amiga Santana que estaba buscándola entre la gente.

**F – **Yo soy Finn, buscame cuando necesites algo, estoy soltero – Dijo guiñando su ojo

Contactos, ahí tenía uno. Medio alto, torpe, feo. Pero contacto en fin.

Enganchó su brazo al de la latina, que al igual que ella estaba buscando una presa. Negó con la cabeza – Ya hice que me noten, ésto va a ser fácil después de todo – Dijo haciendo ver quienes eran – Ahora a fijarnos qué materias tenemos y esperar que se den cuenta que necesitan de nosotros acá- Comentó Riendo.

Podían sentir un par de miradas, era normal. ¿Quién podría resistirse a su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes, su boca? Además iba con la morocha, que era un fuego. Su cuerpo decía soy sexy. Curvas marcadas, labios carnosos, mirada intensa. Juntas podían matar de un infarto a cualquiera que tenga el corazón un poco sensible. Arreglaron con el director Figgins , les dieron sus horarios (La mayoría lo compartían) y empezaron su primera jornada.

* * *

La morocha pasó por varias clases, siempre al lado de Kurt, su buen amigo. Agradecía a la vida el haber estado lejos del Finn todo el día, no quería ni verlo. Eso implicaba ponerse a pensar, quizás retroceder todo lo que había dejado atrás. "Sos un individuo", "Al cielo no se llega nunca de a dos" Seguía conformandose con frases trilladas, cada uno sigue como puede después de todo.

Le quedaban francés, historia y la materia extracurricular que era el Glee Club, al cual rogaba llegar en paz y que una vaca le caiga a su ex y a las nuevas integrantes que se habían anotado gracias a la soltería del futbolista, le repugnaban.

Francés, no tenía ganas de cursar una materia sola, pero no tenía opción. Ni un conocido, no lo podía creer. Al sonar el timbre fue al salón 23. Pudo elegir donde sentarse, muy adelante era para Nerds, muy atrás era para flojos. Se sentó justo en el medio, 4 filas adelante, 4 filas atrás, 2 a la derecha, 2 a la izquierda. Solo que los bancos eran compartidos, ahora sólo tenía que esperar que le toque un compañero que no invada su espacio personal, que no sea molesto, huela bien, quizás encuentre a un lindo, quien sabe. Cerró sus ojos y esperó… Por dentro le gustaba el factor sorpresa que deparaba a veces el destino, lo disfrutaba.

Quinn estaba cansada, sus clases anteriores habían sido interminables. Su nivel era bueno, dominaba el repaso de la primer parte del año con mucha facilidad. Primer recreo con Santana, ya empezaba a socializar, tenía invitaciones de porristas para las pruebas del miércoles a la tarde. Su ciclo social había empezado y ella no quería detenerlo hasta estar en la cima, como siempre. Cambió correos con un par de futbolistas, así como lo hizo con algunas porristas que aseguraban que con la latina iban a brillar en su grupo. Eso que no habían visto su capacidad con las acrobacias. El timbre sonó, fin de las charlas.

Primer clase que enfrentaría sola, por un lado estaba agradecida, su amiga no era muy buena ayuda para la concentración y ésta materia le gustaba. Pasó por su locker, sacó su cuaderno, inhaló, dejó un suspiro. Después de fijarse el aula que le había tocado salió rápido. No se dio cuenta, en sus pensamientos estaba tan perdida que los alumnos se habían dispersado. Quedaban muy pocos en los pasillos que ya se dirigian a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

Tocó la puerta, ingresó pidiendo disculpas por la demora se sentó en el único banco libre, descansando pesadamente. No había notado que tenía compañía por haber entrado rápido, cabizbja y avergonzada. Cuando notó de quién se trataba rió hacia adentro.

Ese olor, vainilla, su mirada profunda, ¿Paz? eso sentía cuando la miraba No podía volver a perderse en sus pensamientos, tenía que prestar atención.

**R** – Je m' Apelle Rachel Barbra Berry- Pronunció con dificultad.

**Q – **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – La sacó de sus pensamientos, su voz, se ruborizó. Ay su voz, no, basta!

**R** – El profesor dijo que nos presentemos con nuestro compañero, supongo que sos vos ¿no?- Sonreía timidamente.

**Q – **Ah, si. Je m' Apelle Quinn Fabray – Poniéndose seria, no quería mostrar debilidad. Pero.. no SERIA!

La clase transcurrió sin más. Un par de prácticas, tablas de gramática. Anotaciones. Rachel.. nombre raro. ¿Cómo hacer para acercarse sin sentir que se avergonzaba? Sólo acordarse de ella sobre la tela, su flexibilidad. Era imposible que su cabeza se ancle teniéndola al lado.

**R – **Estoy en el Glee club, si te gusta cantar quizás querés audicionar, buscamos gente para presentarnos en las regionales- Hablaba sin parar, entusiasmada con solo pensarlo.

**Q** – ¿Con esa voz chillona cantás? Bueno quizás voy, a mi amiga le gustan esas cosas- Se hizo la desinteresada, la que leía y releía una página de su cuaderno.

**R: **Ignoró su comentario ácido**– **Bueno, chau Quinn – Sonrió – Las audiciones son a las 4 en el salón 37, te esperamos – Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Ya había desaparecido, como la primera vez que la vió.

**Q – **¿Yo ahora cómo hago? – Se escapó ese susurro de sus pensamientos

* * *

Chicas gracias por leerme. No se mal acostumbren a los capítulos seguiditos, mi imaginación no da para tanto. Gracias por el apoyo, voy a intentar no defraudarlas con la historia.

"Contra mi mundo por vos" - C.


	3. Cap 2: Un Imán

_(__Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele)_

_C_apítulo_ 2: _Un imán

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Comenzó sentada, sorprendiendo a todos con la dulzura de su voz, se puso de pie y caminó a paso firme.

_Mistreated  
Misplaced, missunderstood  
Miss know it, it's all good  
It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around-_

La vió, sonreia con orgullo como si la sintiera propia. No entendía por qué, no se daba cuenta que Rachel estaba conforme consigo misma por haberla invitado a la audición, sin darse cuenta perdió su mirada en ella

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to ME-_

¿Qué hacés Quinn? Dejá de mirarla ¿No te das cuenta que están todos presentes? ¿Qué tiene esta morocha? Es como si sus ojos fueran de metal y los míos de imán, un imán muy grande.. Decidió mirar al resto, intentar focalizarse en cada uno para que el momento anterior pasara desapercibido.

_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You're wrong_

_Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you instead_

No podía evitar volver a verla. Necesitaba quedarse ciega, que un tornado decida pasar por ahí y la lleve a 37 Km. Algo, algo que no permita que vuelva a encontrarse con ella, porque podía sentir en su interior las ganas de correr desesperadamente cual película (De esas cursis que tanto odiaba) y besarla desenfrenadamente delante de todos.. NO! Tenía que terminar, mirando al Lungo cara de adolescente eyaculador precoz. Esa imagen mental reprimía toda esperanza heterosexual que había en su cuerpo, si es que todavía existían..

_So complicated  
Look how we are making  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game_

_It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
I've chased down all my demons…_

Un corte de luz, perfecto. Gracias Dios, Zeus, Alá, Batman, quien sea que fuere. Se escuchaban murmullos, hubo un aplauso improvisado seguido de risas. El profesor del Glee Club, el Señor Schuester decidió hacerse cargo de la situación..

**WS** - Veo Quinn que tenés tanta luz propia que le sacaste la suya al instituto, creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando te digo que estás dentro!- Aplausos y alegría generalizada- Bueno ahora tengo que pedirles que sin golpearse tomen sus manos y me sigan a la salida, éste auditorio siquiera tiene luz solar- Instantaneamente los chicos hicieron un "trencito" horizontal tomados de las manos y comenzaron a avanzar.

Quinn sintió un calor en su brazo, la energía de la persona que la había agarrado era especial, estaba como "sobrecargada". Sin preocuparse mucho por eso, decidió culpar a sus nervios se propuso salir. Cuando llegaron a una zona con luz solar se dio cuenta que quien la había guiado a la salida no era más que Rachel, quien parecía sorprendida a su vez por ver a la rubia junto a ella.

**R** - Si no fuera por tu cara de sorpresa diría que estás persiguiéndome-

**Q** – Si no fuera por tu voz diría que sos insoportable, ah no… sos insoportable!- Defensa mode ON – Yo sé que pensás que somos amigas porque cambiamos dos palabras, pero tengo cosas más importantes en la vida como para socializar con un pitido contínuo- Dio media vuelta y buscó a Santana que había audicionado antes que ella y era parte del grupo también. Dejando a la morocha sorprendida y con la mirada triste.

**WS** – Tomen chicas- Dijo entregando unas listas – Son los números y correos electrónicos de cada uno, la clase que viene voy a completar con sus números la planilla así estamos todos comunicados. Espero que puedan unirse al grupo y que lo disfruten- dijo terminando de repartir los papeles que llevaba en sus manos a los demás chicos.

**Q** – No creo querer ser amiga de ninguno de éstos losers, menos de ésa- Señaló a Rachel- chiquita molesta y pegajosa.

**S** – Jajajaaj yo creo lo mismo rubia, pero necesitamos encajar con todos. La popularidad requiere sacrificio- dijo guiñando el ojo – si tuviera un corazón me daría lástima porque está sola con ese homosexual reprimido dispuesto a desplegar YA un desfile de moda del espacio- Tomaba el dedo meñique de la rubia y juntas iban a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde estaba sentada en el sillón tomando café con la notebook entre sus piernas, sola con la paz de su hogar. Sentía la necesidad de saber más de ella, sus gustos, detalles, carácter, anécdotas. Buscó su nombre en Facebook y ahí estaba, su foto de perfil era muy distintiva. Era la morocha, en la cima de una tela que colgaba enredada y tirada hacia atrás – Parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento- susurró.

No podía agregarla, necesitaba ver su información, su muro, cosas que estaban para su mala suerte en modo privado. Daba vueltas buscando una manera que nunca encontró para ver sus cosas sin ser amigas. Intentó hasta adivinar su contraseña, ¿Estaba perdiendo la razón? Era una necesidad. De pronto, de la nada, le surgió una idea..

Regístrate Es gratis (Y lo seguirá siendo)

Nombre: Mattias Nicolás

Apellido: Cattaneo

Tu correo electrónico: (Tengo que crear uno nuevo para que no me vincule – Estaba bastante paranoica ya… Después de unos minutos…) Mattiascattaneo.- .ar

Nueva contraseña: ******

Sexo: Masculino

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 – Julio – 1993

Click..

Configuró la cuenta, puso una foto de perfil creíble y ahí estaba.. Rachel Barbra Berry… Agregar a mis amigos… _CLICK_!

No tardó ni dos minutos la notificación. Ya eran amigas, amigos en realidad. Rachel y Mattias eran amigOs. Por lo menos puedo ver su perfil "Hay personas que prometen tanto que terminan decepcionando"; "No te extraño, necesito tenerte lejos para no hacerlo" ; "Fuiste mi fuerza cuando era débil, fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar, fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver, viste lo mejor que había en mi".. Celine Dion 3" ; Videos, cientos y cientos de ella. Todos en un mismo lugar, ella cantando distintas canciones, ¡Su voz, qué voz! Vio todos y cada uno. Sus fotos, eran pocas y con frases llenas de sentimiento. Cada palabra, cada imagen, cada grabación le daban ganas de conocerla más. Estaba conectada en el chat, no podía llegar tan lejos para nada, estaba en el baile tenía que bailar…

Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo: Ocupada?

* * *

Gracias por leer, pensé que no iba a poder actualizar hoy. Estoy intentando que la historia tome el curso que tengo en la mente, si algo no tiene sentido o encontraron faltas ortográficas (Eso es muy importante para mí). Dejen sus comentarios que me gustan y me ayudan a seguir con la historia.

Mi Twitter: Noeecallejeros, Mi Facebook: Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo... no mentira Noi Agronsky... Les dejo por si quieren agregar.

"Mi carcelera, mi perpetua condena, mi debilidad" C-


	4. Cap 3: Amor a primer tipeo

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele._

Capítulo 3: Amor a primer tipeo.

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** Si holaaa! Cmo estaas.. No qiero ser grosera pero Te conozco?

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** Bieen muy bien gracias. Disculpa que te agregue pero estaba viendo tus videos y no pude evitarlo, cantás muy bien =)

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** Pro no los tengo privados?

UY MIERDA! No me di cuenta, de lo hipnotizada que quedé por su voz no me di cuenta qué excusa iba a poner cuando me pregunte y dije algo sin sentido, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué Hago? Artemisa, liga de los super amigos, conjunción de dioses del Olimpo por favor saquenmé de ésta!

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** No habraan sido los videos de MySpace? Publiqe uno qe lo vieron bastantes el otro día, "On My Way" cantaba, es uno de mis temas favoritos y se ve que la gente sintio como lo tenia adentro porque lo vieron 60 personas, es un record, nunca salgo de la :D

-Gracias super amigos divinos. Siempre salvándome- Exclamó. Era cierto, cada vez que deseaba algo de verdad se cumplía, comenzaba a sospechar que tenía un "don" o algo así que tienen los raritos a los que tanto molestaba.

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** Sisi eso, perdón que no contesté.. estaba ocupado con mi hermanita. Espero que no te moleste que te haya agregado

**Rachel Barbra Berry Dice:** No para naada, una hermanita, de qee edad?

¿Otra mentira más, iba a acordarse de todo? ¿Qué necesitaba? Ya era suficiente, había visto su Facebook, bastaba con desconectarse y listo. Pero no, como siempre la morocha la atrapaba, evitaba que se aleje, incluso que rompa un vínculo virtual. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar, que todo fluya.

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** 2 años, se llama Agustina. Disculpame que sea irrespetuoso y no te haya preguntado Cómo estás? =)

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** bieeen, muy cansada. Voss? De donde sos? Cuantos años tenes? Me haces una carta de presentacion tuya? Sueeeeelo hacer eso con mis contactos nuevos, es mas facil.. t eparece?

Simplemente perfecta, no había motivos para no pensarlo. Avasallante, así era su personalidad. Era tan así que la rubia podía dejar de lado su vergüenza. Podía sentirse segura, sonreir ante esa muestra de confianza frente a alguien que no conocía. Ese alguien abstracto que era una foto, tenía un nombre y nada más. Tenía que crear una identidad creíble. Que le permita conocerla sin tener que verla, en esa presentación tenía que existir una excusa, un pero que evitara pedidos molestos que develen la mentira. Tenía que empezar a pensar antes de actuar..

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** Yo estoy bien, Me llamo Mattias.. me dicen Matti, Tute, Pipi… tengo 23 años, soy de New York, vivo con mi mamá y mi hermana. A veces con mi papá. Juego soccer y me gusta mucho la musica, por eso toco la guitarra. Es suficiente eso?

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice**: Y mas que tu foto de perfil no tenes? Por q no dejas que se vea tu muro? Queres que yo tambien me presente?

Bien, despacio Quinnie, vas bien. Necesito más café. Espero que se desconecte antes que lleguen mis papás. Puso su lista de reproducción de Coldplay que siempre le daba paz y empezó a acompañar las canciones con su dulce voz.

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** No me gusta que la gente vea mi privacidad, es algo que decido yo a quién y cuándo mostrar. Ahora te paso unas fotos mías, no son la gran cosa pero por lo menos que sepas con quién hablás.. Obvio, quiero saber todo lo que pueda sobre vos, porque ya tuve el privilegio de ver tus fotos, escuchar tu voz.. quiero confirmar que sos perfecta

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** :$ gracias por lo de privilegio y lo de perfecta. Yo me llamo Rachel, me dicen Rach, o Rachel.. tengo 17 años, vivo en Lima, Ohio con mis dos padres (Si, son gays antes de que preguntes), canto como habras visto, nací y vivo para ser una estrella, mi vida gira en perfeccionarme para llegar a Broadway que es mi sueño entre los sueños mas grandes que puede tener una persona. Me gusta el color rosa, los jazmines y las mañanas de primavera. Hago acrobacia sobre tela como hobbie. Mi pelicula favorita es Funny Girl, puedo llorar mil veces viéndola. Amo a Barbra como si fuera mi madre, mi guía.

Capaz se había extendido, penso Rachel, capaz no era suficiente, pero había algo en ese chico. Qué más da pensó… vivé en New York, quizás nunca lo vea en mi vida. "Ojalá me mande una foto, sea lindo… en un futuro…" A LA TIERRA RACHEL.

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** WOW! Completo.. algún día tenés que contarme de tus padres, aunque me parece muy íntimo para la primera de mil conversaciones ;)... ahí te mando un par de fotos, te lo debo.

Buscó fotos del chico que había elegido para el perfil. Gracias a la opción buscar de Google imágenes fue más simple encontrar quién era. Gabriel Paquerotti se llamaba, un brasilero, lindo, buen cuerpo, había que impresionar. Seleccionó las más creibles, las más tranquilas. Comenzó la transferencia de 4 archivos. Cerró sus ojos, tenía que pasar esa mentira. Era la base…  
En su casa Rachel abría los archivos. –Ay Dios Mío- Sonrió, abrió la boca asombrada. Si en ese momento pasaba por ahí podía entrar un helicóptero no una mosca. – ¡Mattias qué lindo sos! – Amor a primera vista.. no era primera porque pasaba de foto en foto 1, 2, 3.. ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces.

El tiempo pasaba y la morocha perdió la noción mientras que la rubia se desesperaba.. –No me creyó, ya está, era obvio… cómo iba a creer que un cualquiera la iba a agregar así!- Una ferrari era su cerebro a la hora de generar ideas..

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** Ya entiendo por qué no tenés fotos tuyas en el perfil…

Listo, se dio cuenta, ahora viene cuando me dice de todo. IDIOTA que sos Quinn. Había maneras más simples de conocerla... Bueno ya está si te elimina ya viste su muro, su perfil. El tiempo te va a dejar saber todo de ella.. acá vamos.

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** Por qué? :S

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** Pods matar a cualquiera q entre sin qerer de un infarto por lo lindo que sos :$

- GRACIAS A TODOS LOS SANTOS QUE RODEEN LA RELIGIÓN! – Exhaltada pegó un gritito moviéndose inquieta en el sillón. Su cara podía compararse con la de un nene de 6 años con el juguete que soñó toda su vida en la mano. No sabía exactamente lo que la ponía tan feliz… pero ahí estaba, lo que no sentía hace tiempo. Envolvió su puño con la mano, crujió sus dedos, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Suspiraba entre risas nerviosas.

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice:** Gracias :$ Vos también sos linda. Tenés la mirada más intensa que alguna vez en la vida vi.

Halagos, piropos de adolescentes, risitas, excusa para Quinn de conocer a la morocha, cada segundo que hablaban un poco más. Ya sabía que le encantaba la lluvia, especialmente para saltar, bailar y cantar abajo, que era vegetariana, su signo era virgo. Sabía que le gustaba el calor, que necesitaba despertarse temprano para sentirse feliz, que tenía un leve TOC que hacía que odie los números pares, aunque su número favorito era el 4.. No podía levantarse con el minutero en par porque su día estaba arruinado. No le gustaba el té ni las acumulaciones de gente… La lista podía seguir por horas..

En el medio de la charla Quinn tomó un baño, sentía que la extrañaba adentro de la ducha, por lo que lo hizo rápido para poder volver. Sus padres llegaron, comió a mucha velocidad y se excusó de la sobremesa por cansancio que su cuerpo realmente no sentía, todo lo contrario, estaba exaltada.

Rachel hizo lo mismo, agregando a esa rutina un video como era costumbre todas sus noches. Sin pensarlo, solo sintiendo dedicó internamente la filmación o a ese chico que recién conocía pero sentía que había formado parte de su vida hace años, esa vez cantó "Woman in love" De su ídolo máximo.

3.20 am. Necesitaban dormir.. ambas se estaban quedando sin fuerzas frente al ordenador. Hablaban incoherencias sobre películas. La morocha estaba impresionada de todo lo que sabía Mattias. Se despidieron, era interminable.. hasta que la rubia decidió contar hasta tres y apagar su pc de mala manera para retirarse a soñar con ella.

- Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo bienvenido a mi vida – Susurró Rachel, se abrazó a su oso y se durmió en tiempo record.

- Rachel Barbra Berry, no se cómo pero ya vas a ser mía – Hizo la misma acción Quinn, que en simultáneo se dio vuelta y se dispuso a descansar.

Iban a ser largos éstos días… parecía que algo grande les esperaba a Rachel y a "_Quinias_"

* * *

Bueno chicas, perdón la demora. Vengo con días cargaditos. Gracias por los reviews, las cosas que me dicen, las visitas y sobre todo el aliento a que siga la historia. Es importante para mí porque aunque sea Achele es mí historia..

Dejen sus Reviews que me gusta leerlos, sean pacientes que todo tiene un por qué..

Mi Twitter: Noeecallejeros, Mi Facebook: Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo... no mentira Noi Agronsky... Les dejo por si quieren agregar.

"Siempre en mi historia, va a haber un algo que me lleve hasta vos" CRP-


	5. Cap 4: Casi me gustás

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele_

Capítulo 4: Casi me gustás

**Profesora** - Sea B un punto de la circunferencia de diámetro AC, distinto de A y de C. Entonces el ángulo ABC, es RECTO, muy bien - Su voz de pito ya estaba haciendo que sus neuronas colapsen, se estaba empleando en su cabeza una especie de suicidio colectivo neuronal – ¿Entienden lo que les digo o estoy hablando arameo? – Algunos asentían, otros dormían, un resto simplemente no contestó porque estaba en su burbuja – Bien, arameo entonces... Pobre Thales- Se resignó

La clase fue básicamente eterna, creía que estaba entre esas 4 paredes hacía 3 semanas y media. Pero en su cabeza sólo estaba ella, sólo se reproducían una y otra vez sus vídeos, sus fotos. Odiaba a Rachel Berry por haber entrado así en su vida de un día para el otro. Romper sus esquemas, sus objetivos. Partió su vida al medio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos "¿Por qué será tan perfecta?". Necesitaba cruzarla, necesitaba conectarse y saber más de su vida. Robarle más sonrisas. Era adicta a ella, pero eso conllevaba a algo que no era bueno, estaba haciéndose adicta a la mentira y enrollándose en un mundo del que es muy difícil (Imposible en realidad) salir ileso.

La profesora había dado por terminada la clase, pero ella seguía ahí pensando... no sabía exactamente qué hacía pero simplemente estaba ahí. Atrapada por una fuerza a su silla, no podía salir de la película que sus ideas habían creado.

Todo fue interrumpido por un toque en su hombro…

**F** - ¿Te pasa algo hermosa?- ¿Hermosa? Quien podía... No necesitó pensar

**Q** - Finn, hola. No gracias estoy bien- Fingió una sonrisa.

**F** - Si vos decís... – La invitó a levantarse, ella lo siguió- ¿Vas a la fiesta este sábado? Me gustaría verte por ahí- Volvía a insinuarse, ¿No tenía paz éste chico? ¿Alguien en el mundo era capaz de darle una mínima posibilidad?

**Q** - Si, eso tenía pensado. Si no es molestia necesitaría que me confirmes la dirección porque no la tengo bien creo-

**F** - Tengo tu número, lo saqué de la planilla del Glee club, te mando un mensaje. Si necesitás que te lleve no dudes en pedirlo. – Le dio sorpresivamente un beso en la mejilla- Tengo que irme, tenés suerte que fui bueno y no te comí la boca hermosa – Dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo

No alcanzaba a procesar lo caradura que podía resultar el futbolista cuando otra vez le tocaron el hombro. Se asustó y giró con rapidez. Ésta vez era Santana acompañada de una chica rubia, alta con una tierna sonrisa dibujada.

**B** – Hola soy Brittany – Dijo con entusiasmo antes que la latina pudiera presentarlas, la cual bufó porque no le gustaba que los demás hagan cosas que ella tenía pensado hacer – Soy la nueva amiga de Santy, y creo que quiero preguntarte algo- expresó con timidez

**Q** – Soy Quinn, cosa que ya supongo que sabés.. Decime tu pregunta – Respondió amablemente, parece que todos en ésta escuela son avasallantes.

**B** - ¿Querés ser mi amiga también? Digo sos linda y me caés simpática, aparte San me dijo que mañana iban a probarse con el grupo de la entrenadora Sue y creo que vamos a compartirlo – Esperaba una respuesta con cara de cachorrito esperando que le tiren el hueso para ir a buscarlo, menos mal que no tenía cola porque podía jurar que en ese momento la estaría moviendo a una velocidad impensada.

**Q** – Si es lo que vos querés, soy tu amiga con gusto – Empezaba a entender que la chica era tiernamente aniñada y decidió seguirle el juego - ¿Vos ya sos del grupo de porristas?

**S** – Hola, si yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Ella es del grupo de porristas y dijo que seguramente entremos. Es la capitana y es nuestra amiga ¿No Britt-Britt?

**B** – Siempre y cuando Andy también las acepte, es mi co-capitán – Respondió con orgullo

**Q** – ¿Andy? ¿Hay un hombre en el grupo de porristas?

**B** – Podría decirse que si, el realmente no forma parte porque no hace buenas acrobacias, no le digas nada, no quiero herir sus sentimientos – Decía en voz baja

**Q** – ¡Uh! está bien. ¿Es tu novio? –

**B** – Jajajaj no tonta, Andy es gay, es mi amigo… creo que tiene algo con Tubbi, ya varias veces los encontré hablando cerca pero todavía no pude develar nada – Respondió pensativa intentando atar cabos, contaba sus cosas como si las conociera de toda la vida, era una faceta especial de la rubia

**Q** – No entiendo quién es Tubbi tampoco, pero si quieren ser pareja dejalos –

**S** – Defensora de los derechos homosexuales, si seguís así vas a terminar conduciendo una gala de los GLAAD- Modo Ácido activado.

**Q** – Callate Santana, simplemente la aconsejo- Se había puesto incómoda sólo con pensar que su nueva amiga sepa el secreto.

La charla siguió durante el recreo. Sus clases también luego. Quinn no veía la hora de llegar a su casa y saber algo de Rachel, que por cierto no la había cruzado en todo el día, eso que había pasado 17 veces por su casillero, si, su manía permitió contarlas.

* * *

No podía más con su cuerpo, hasta el último pelo le dolía. Encima para colmo de males lo extrañaba. ¿Cómo podía extrañar a una persona con la que habló una vez en la vida a través de una pantalla? Bueno era así, necesitaba que se conecte. Dejó los parlantes de su PC bien fuertes, tenía un programa que era como un Messenger con el chat del Facebook. Que hacía el ruido que ella quería cuando la persona que seleccionara se conectara. No había que ser mago para saber que ella había seleccionado al "chico de New York" para recibir esa notificación.

Su fiebre ya estaba controlada. Le dolía mirar la televisión, los ojos le ardían. Maldijo el momento en el que se había empapado el otro día. Rogaba internamente que su padre no diga nada de eso porque iba a tener que darle la razón, cosa que su orgullo no le permitía.

_ She broke down and let me in  
Made me see where I've been  
Been down one time  
Been down two times  
I'm never going back again  
You don't know what it means to win – _La notificación que esperaba por fin empezó a sonar..

¡Siiii por fin! Corrió al ordenador cuando una puntada en la cabeza la frenó, recordó por qué pasó todo su día acostada… siguió su marcha, no había esperado en vano.

Un círculo verde adornaba su nombre, ese nombre tan perfecto. Si le hablaba iba a parecer desesperada, pero la verdad que su dolor de cabeza estaba incomodándola lo suficiente… Del otro lado de la pantalla Quinn esperaba un hola pacientemente. Todo el día sin verla. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta y me esquiva?

**Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo dice**: Ocupada?

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** Hola! (: nono, estoy enferma, me duele la cabeza y tengo una idea..

Estaba escribiendo.. "Una idea?" Cuando de repente una ventana emergente saltó. Videollamada de Rachel Barbra Berry. DESESPERACIÓN, no lo había pensado. ¿Ahora? Todas sus mentiras se caían cual fichas de Dominó. "Llamada perdida"

**Rachel Barbra Berry dice:** Atendeme, estoy enferma pero quiero hablar con vos :$ estuve pensando y me gustaría mucho conocer tu voz, verte. Por favor :(

Se puso desconectada, tenía que pensar tranquilamente… Ideas, ideas.., bien, creo que todas las neuronas las dejé en las explicaciones del teorema de Thales en la voz de la profesora Birmingham. Así como el volcán Etna erupciona llegó la inteligencia a su ser. Desactivó la cámara web, por las dudas puso una curita que arrancó de su dedo en ella. Tosió un par de veces y ensayó muchos tipos de voz ronca. Intentaba parecer un hombre, si esto salía podría ser considerada un semi Dios. Se grabó con su celular en diferentes tonos y eligió la forma de hablar que era más semejante a la de un hombre. En realidad eligió la menos parecida a su voz. Necesitaba que si la descubría por lo menos evitar que se de cuenta que era ella..

Fue demasiado, se desconectó sin decir nada, seguro que no quería, no tenía que presionarlo. No tenía que mandar la Videollamada sin preguntarle. Mis jodidos modales, soy una bruta! Me voy a morir putisimamente sola, lo merezco. No ten…

_"Mattias Nicolás te está llamando"_ … Un par de segundos después de girar su dedo por el botón derecho del Mouse, arregló su cabello y apretó.

_Conectando…_

**R** – Hola me escuchás? – Sonreía y saludaba con euforia a la cámara

**Q:** Hizo fuerza con la garganta, contó 3 y habló suavemente – Si, hola, vos a mi? – SUPERAMIGOS AL RESCATE, sino tragame tierra, en éste momento me da lo mismo.

**R** – No te veo, creo que algo anda mal – Puchero, ganas de Quinn de arrancarle la boca a mordiscones, ternura.

**Q** – Perdón, no tengo cámara… pero pod.. – Tosió, tenía que acostumbrarse – perdón de nuevo, estoy medio (Esa o sono dubitativa) enfermO (Para despejar sus dudas)-

**R** – No hay problema, con escucharte me conformo. Creo que puedo hacerme adicta a esto – dijo sonrojándose.

**Q** – Creeme que desde tu hola que necesito rehabilitación hermosa…

Tres horas, eso aproximadamente habían estado hablando. Se contaron sus vidas. Quinn dio a Mattias muchos problemas en su infancia, realmente su personaje era sufrido. Su madre lo criaba sola, como podía. Tuvo ex parejas que la golpeaban, así también a él. Su hermanita nació en una de las tantas reconciliaciones que le regalaron sus padres. El cyberchico era jugador de Soccer, lo hacía de forma casi profesional. Se mostro sincero, frontal. Sabía que la mejor manera de generar confianza era creerse su mentira. Así lo hizo… y obtuvo mucho a cambio… Rachel le había contado de sus padres, la forma muy especial que habían tenido de procrearla usando mezclas de sus espermas, contó cosas íntimas como cuando era chica y no hablaba, ella creía que ahora era tan charlatana porque se había guardado cada palabra de su pasado y no quería quedarse nada. Pensaba que el hacerlo iba a provocar una especie de fermentación e indigestión gramatical (Realmente era una teoría Berry), no quería someterse a las consecuencias de ésto, sea cual fuere.

**R** – Entonces cuando me bajé de la tela me di cuenta que no tenía calza JAJAJJA – contaba su anécdota realmente tentada, a lo que Quinn no dejaba de admirar su sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas, sus dientes perfectos, sus ojos achinados.

**Q** – Me gustás mucho Rachel, realmente me gustás – Soltó sin más, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

**R** – Se que no debo decirlo, recién te conozco, pero por más que intente negarlo siento como si hubiésemos hablado por años. A mi también me gustás – Sonrojada al máximo, no sabía donde meter su cabeza.

**Q** – Quiero abrazarte, quiero conocer cada cosa de vos. Cada cosa que me contás me parece única- Se acercaba a la pantalla como si eso la aproximara más a la morocha

**R**- Sos tan tierno Matti –

El Matti la sacó de la burbuja, la dejó justo en la realidad, pero eso no fue lo peor..

**Fr** – ¿Quinnie no viste mi cepillo para hacerme el brusshing? – ¡Qué mala manera de irrumpir en su cuarto sin golpear! ¿Para qué las personas se dirigen a uno anteponiendo su nombre? ¿No es algo obvio? Se ve que no..

_"Llamada finalizada con Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo"_

* * *

No sabía muy bien cómo escribir éste capítulo. Varias se preguntaban qué iba a pasar en la videollamada, no tuvieron que esperar mucho, no se mal acostumbren. Podrían malcriarme a mí y regalarme esos Reviews que me encanta que me dejen.

Mi Twitter: Noeecallejeros, Mi Facebook: Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo... no mentira Noi Agronsky... Les dejo por si quieren agregar o simplemente dejarme una crítica, que las acepto con mucho gusto.

Señora periodista atareada, le regalo éste capítulo.

"Se que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré" C-


	6. Cap 5: Un lugar en tu corazón

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele_

* * *

Capítulo_ 5 : Un lugar en tu corazón_

"Quinnie no viste…" "Quinnie" "Quinnie"… MIERDA… se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la frase de su hermana, de los nervios no pudo ver la cara que puso Rachel, seguro la odiaba. Era una estúpida. Primer tajo. No puede ser que no pueda trabar la puerta, era su culpa, 100% su culpa. Segundo tajo… Sangre, ahí estaba fluyendo. Por sus heridas salían sus problemas, así lo interpretaba su cabeza. Lo único que podía controlar era su dolor. ¿Tenía que llamarla y decirle lo que había pasado? ¿O esperar y confiar en la liga de los superdivinosamigos? Decidió confiar en su buena fortuna - La suerte está echada - Susurró.  
Siguió cortándose, las heridas a ésta altura eran superficiales e incontables. Su mano era hábil con esos movimientos ya, tenía adaptada hasta una profundidad determinada como para sangrar lo suficiente. Se encontraba semisentada y decidió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que debía parar. Inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente como si sus pensamientos se expulsaran con cada gota de monóxido que saliera de sus pulmones. Se encontraba en un trance, sin fuerzas, dolor ni pensamientos de ningun tipo. El mareo comenzaba a hacerse presente cuando sintió una presencia en su puerta.  
Definitivamente en esa casa había un problema con la intimidad. Su hermana Frannie entraba nuevamente a su habitación, ésta vez en silencio (Si lo hubiese hecho antes nada de esto estaría pasando pensó). La rubia mayor se limitó a cerrar la puerta y correr a frenar el sangrado..

**F** - ¿Qué te hiciste Quinnie? - La examinaba como si de una pieza de porcelana tratase

**Q** - De..de dejame sola, no le digas esto a nadie -

**F** - ¿Que te deje sola? ¿Éstas loca? ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, no me pediste ayuda? Respondeme Quinn - Hablaba rápido en una ráfaga de desesperación, la adrenalina y el miedo empezaban a invadirla

**Q** - Primero que nada calmate - Se puso de pie como pudo limpiándose las manchas - Necesito estar a solas porque son cosas Mías- Se reponía, el susto le sacó el mareo y permitió que minimice la situación - No pude contarte porque basicamente no tenemos una buena relación y es mi manera de desahogarme de la vida de mierda que tengo - Se dirigió al baño seguida por su hermana - NO NECESITO QUE SEAS MI SOMBRA! ¿LA PALABRA INTIMIDAD NO LA ENTENDÉS? - Empezaba a comprender que si su hermana decidía hablar estaba en graves problemas, incluso más graves de los que tenía. Volvió una ración doble de desesperación.

**F** - Pensé que podía entrar, Quinnie, podés confiar en mí. No voy a decir nada a nadie si no hace falta, pero necesito que me prometas que vas a intentar cambiarlo y si en algún momento querés hacerlo de nuevo me hables - Se acercó y la miró a los ojos, sabía que podía causar algo en su "pequeña hermana" - Por favor, prometeme eso y yo te guardo el secreto… sino voy a tener que buscar ayuda.

**Q** - Y yo tendría que matarte y esparcirte por el Atlántico en pequeñas bolsas, me sale caro el alquiler de una lancha - Un trato, es un trato - Simplemente aprendé dos palabras nuevas, anotalas si necesitás… Confidencialidad e IN TI MI DAD- separó en sílabas como si eso sirviese de algo.

**F** - Ésta bien, disculpame. Tu secreto está a salvo, me da miedo perderte Quinnie. - Se quedó pensativa y la abrazó por unos instantes. Quinn se separó del abrazo y quedaron frente a frente.

Para romper el momento emocional que tanto le molestaba empezó a prepararse para tomar un baño, quedó en ropa interior y abrió el agua caliente cuando notó que su hermana no había salido y la miraba con ternura y tristeza.

**Q** - ¿Necesitás bañarte conmigo también?

**F** - No disculpame, te dejo en paz. Sabés todo hermanita- Dijo saliendo de su baño.

Esperó escuchar la puerta del cuarto que se encontraba cruzando el pasillo, cuando lo hizo examinó sus piernas. Tenía la zona que laceró irritada y manchada. Luego de esos lapsos de locura sentía culpa, decepción de ella misma. Preparó su Ipod con música de Norah Jones. Se sumergió en la bañera por un rato, cantando suavemente, como sólo su voz podía hacer. Los pensamientos sobre su hermana se iban, confiaba en ella, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera perjudicarla, por lo menos intencionalmente. Con esto volvía a su mente Rachel, decidió que el tiempo disponga. Respirar, sonreir y seguir… Cantando…

**Q** -_ I can't help myself_  
_I've got to see you again_  
_I could almost go there_  
_Just to watch you be seen_  
_I could almost go there_  
_Just to live in a dream…_

…40 minutos más tarde salía como nueva del baño después de darle un interesante show privado a los shampooes y los jabones. Se paseaba en ropa interior por su dormitorio, tranquila. Terminó de ordenar y limpiar lo que había ensuciado en su arranque de locura con una cara de dolor, pero no dolor físico, sino dolor del alma, de esos que duelen más que ninguno. Por fin se metió entre sus sábanas, - Por favor Rachel, por favor, te quiero - Dijo al universo como si el mensaje fuese entregado de esa manera. Cerró sus ojos y encontró el sueño que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

… No creo que ninguna de ésas chicas sea virgen, me da vergüenza pensarlo… ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿16? - La morocha llevaba una animada charla en el comedor junto a Mercedes - Sin duda no saben lo que es amor, hay que sacrificarse para ser respetado, el respeto es lo más importante de una relación… Mercedes… EY! - La morena se había perdido entre tanta rapidez de palabras

**M** - Si, perdón, tenés razón.. El respeto es muy importante, pero no todos piensan así, quizás ellas creen que para mantener a su hombre al lado tienen que entregar su cuerpo, por lo menos eso creía mejor.. Uh- Mala pelota.

**R** - Finn no? -

**M** - Si disculpame, no me di cuenta.. Por eso las lesbianas tienen relaciones tan duraderas? - Desvió el tema mirando a una pareja de chicas que pasaba por su mesa

**R** - No se, ¿También se entregan la virginidad no? Ah, ¿Pero cómo? No pueden… aunque - Laguna mental, no tenía idea de las relaciones entre mujeres - ¿Vos sabés algo? - La curiosidad es más fuerte, preguntaba ruborizandose.

**M** - No, ni me interesa los gays son… - Qué le pasaba hoy? Segunda mala pelota.

**R** - Son..? -

**M** - Personas raras, eso son… quizás no son lo mismo las definiciones de virginidad para gays y lesbianas - Robó 3era base y por mérito el home..

**R** - Si, creo que tenés razón - El tema la incomodaba, no podía imaginarse a sus padres en pleno acto sexual y decidió cambiar el tema- Conocí un chico sabés?- No aguantó más, tenía que contarle a alguien porque demasiado pensar en él ya invadía sus pocas ideas- Se llama Mattias y…

Prosiguió, detallada y apasionadamente como la caracterizaba. Sonó el timbre. Las iban juntas a la clase que compartían, cuando en el camino chocaron con una chica de espaldas, rubia alta… si.. Era Quinn.

**Q**- La próxima vez que me toques no voy a responder de mí ¿Entendiste? - Tenía que salir de ahí. Se sorprendió cuando la morocha se limitó a bajar la cabeza y seguir su camino. Algo no andaba tan mal como pensaba, o simplemente ella lo había dejado pasar fingiendo que nada había existido para evitar la vergüenza…

3 Horas 25 minutos de martirio escolar y se daba por finalizada la última clase.. Quinn estaba muy nerviosa era el momento de su prueba con las porristas y había escuchado de lo exigente que eran para juzgar el ingreso. Necesitaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias, fue al vestuario, se duchó. Estaba perfectamente peinada y vestida con su ropa deportiva que marcaba cada una de sus curvas. Luego de un par de mensajes de texto encontró a Santana, en la puerta del gimnasio..

Cuando entraron habían 4 sillas detrás de una mesa alargada. Una caja por detrás contenía cintas, aros, porras y diversos objetos con los que podían ayudar a los candidatos a demostrar sus destrezas. Esperando se encontraba la entrenadora Silvester quien estaba acompañada por una pequeña niña que a juzgar por la vista tenía capacidades especiales. Del otro lado estaba Brittany, la flamante amiga de las chicas junto a una silla vacía, en su lugar un anotador y una lapicera perfectamente acomodados. Quinn inmediatamente esperó que el famoso Andy llegue para tomar su lugar, aunque eso nunca sucedió.

Empezó la música y la latina junto a la rubia hicieron una serie de acrobacias seguido a un sensual baile guiadas por un remix de canciones de Madonna. Rutina que habían aprendido en el grupo que lideraban anteriormente. La sorpresa se notaba en las caras del "jurado", asentían con sus cabezas y abrían sus bocas impresionados, los movimientos eran cada vez más comprometidos, a Quinn le llamó la atención como Brittany hablaba con el aire y reía como si obtuviera respuesta "¡Qué manera extraña de evaluar! pensó". Finalizaron con saltos mortales hacia atrás que hicieron que los 4 (Fisicamente 3) integrantes de la mesa aplaudieran entusiasmados corporalmente pero con caras de "póker", salvo la rubia que daba saltitos en su silla y tenía una gran sonrisa.

**Sue** - Muy bien señoritas, ahora apúrense en dejar el lugar porque la lista de candidatos a los puestos es demasiado extensa- Tenía una personalidad fuerte y altanera- el viernes van a saber si están convocadas o no a nuestro equipo.

**S** - Per…. -

**Sue** - ¡Dije que salgan! ¿O no entendiste y querés que aprenda tu lengua nativa, sea cual sea y te lo explique Pocahontas?

Atónitas las amigas se retiraron, en realidad Quinn retiró a Santana que quería comerse cruda a la entrenadora por ser tan dura. Después de unos minutos de calmarla pudo por fin regresar a su casa a solucionar lo que le invadía la cabeza… "Mattias"

* * *

Volver de acrobacia sobre tela a esa hora era agotador. Muchas horas de entrenamiento ponían su cabeza al reves, pero era su cable a tierra, su forma de descargar todos sus pensamientos, sobre la tela ella era libre... Después de un baño y una cena con ensaladas variadas, milanesas de soja y un exquisito postre de arándanos estaba lista para relajarse, grabar un video, revisar su correo y darle fin a su día..

Necesitaba sacar su curiosidad, aclarar sus dudas... Abrió su facebook y lo primero que notó fue que el inicio tenía muchas frases del chico que le robaba el sueño.. "Ahora que te encontré no quiero perderte =(" "Las horas pasan lentas, mis pensamientos muy rápidos, no se cómo pude pasar de no conocerte a extrañarte así" "Cómo con una sonrisa causaste tanto en mi?"… Se fijó pero no, no estaba conectado. Pero tenía entre mil notificaciones de "Me gusta" (parece que el chico había estado mirando sus fotos) para bien de su sonrisa tenía un mensaje de "Mattias"... Decía : "Te dejo mi número, me acosté porque se me parte la cabeza, apenas lo leas por favor mandame un mensaje y te llamo, necesito aclarar las cosas. Perdón"

Lo dudó como a todo pero 3 minutos exactamente tardó en enviarlo, mientras grababa un video de la canción "Gives you hell". Pensar en Finn desde temprano le había dejado las ganas de cantarla, era perfecta. Aunque quizás ni lo vea era una manera de descargarse.

Quinn en su cama, semi dormida se despertó con el pitido que reproducía su celular, Leyó el mensaje y creyó estar soñando. Se levanto, lavó su cara, volvió a leerlo y le vino una duda a la mente, ¿Cómo debía hablarle?…. Pasaron unos minutos y no aguantó, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llamando.

**R** - ¿Mattias? - Dijo dubitativa

**Q**- Si, hola - Forzó su voz, no estaba preparada para eso. Pensó que venía lo peor, necesitaba gritar, saltar. Asimiló que el desastre solo estaba en su mente - Te extrañé hermosa, anoche tuve un problema familiar, terminé discutiendo con mi mamá y no pude volver, disculpame..

**R** - Está bien, cuando quieras contarme estoy para escucharte. Cómo estuvo tu día? - Su voz, la calma que transmitía, era imposible no volverse adicto a eso. Le recordaba a alguien pero no llegaba a entender a quién..

**Q** - Bueno gracias. Mi día estuvo bien, mucho entrenamiento presiento que el soccer va a desgastarme las piernas. Pensé que te habías enojado.. El tuyo?

Se contaron sus rutinas y hablaron como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Las horas no importaban, reían, se sentían en una burbuja. No querían que nada corte eso por nada del mundo…. Por ahora con sus voces alcanzaba para darse calma, calidez y contención, cosa que les faltaba de una pareja a ambas..  
No escuchaban ni la misma música, ni les interesaba lo mismo, pero cada una tenía lo que la otra buscaba en una persona, salvo porque Quinn no tenía lo que debía sobrarle para llamar la atención de Rachel.. Aunque si lo pensaba, la rubia supuestamente no buscaba eso, quería hacerle bien, conocerla, sentirla cerca. Pero eso había pasado a un segundo plano... Mattias había conquistado a Rachel. Ahora sólo quería besarla, hacerla feliz, darle amor y tener un lugar en su corazón.

Mientras la morocha contaba anécdotas emocionada, como si se apurara para que cada palabra pueda ser dicha, Quinn pensaba en maneras para decirle la verdad, para acercarse. Tal vez en unos años exista la operación ideal para parecerse a otra persona (Era una idea loca, pero a ésta altura se consideraba persona digna de un neuropsiquiátrico). ¿En el amor y en la guerra todo vale? ¿O habría sobrepasado todo tipo de límite y por tomar el camino más corto la perdió para siempre?

* * *

Se que tardé mucho en actualizar, estoy con unos problemas personales que no me dejan escribir. Aparte cierta chica misteriosa me robó las pocas ideas que me quedaban sanitas. Todo gracias a éste fic.

Espero sus Reviews que me gustan tanto. Me encanta hacerlas pensar en qué podría pasar... No hay suspenso para el próximo capítulo, esperemos que pueda subirlo en éstos días.

Mi Twitter: Noeecallejeros, Mi Facebook: Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo... no mentira Noi Agronsky... Les dejo por si quieren agregar o simplemente dejarme una crítica, que las acepto con mucho gusto.

Rafita, gracias por traer un poco de calma a mi vida.

"Tenés la receta justa para hacerme sonreir" - (:


	7. Cap 6: SMS

Bueno, voy a ver si retomo las actualizaciones. Espero poder hacerlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Capítulo corto para seguir el hilo de la historia, con el correr de los días pienso alargarlo si es que los finales y exámenes me dejan. Un beso a todas.

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele_

* * *

Capítulo_ 6 : SMS_

**Buenos días herrrmoso, como amaneciste?! (:**

Sábado 9 a.m. abrir los ojos y ver ese mensaje era el cielo para ella. Su nueva vida estaba tomando forma, había logrado entrar al grupo de porristas con honores; Según lo que le contó Brittany a la entrenadora le había sorprendido su performance y le esperaban muy buenos puestos tanto a ella como a Santana. Estaba adaptándose rápidamente al círculo social, en un par de días estaba rodeada de nuevos amigos y hasta podía sentarse junto a los futbolistas en el almuerzo. Su celular tenía variados mensajes con propuestas de salidas e invitaciones a la fiesta que iban a dar esa noche. Las cosas con Rachel tomaban su curso, hasta estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a hablar con voz de "Mattias", ya no le dolía la garganta, simplemente sus cuerdas vocales se dormían (Proceso que logró después de horas y horas de charlas). Tenía consciencia que vivía en una mentira, pero calmaba su mente diciendo que algún día mágicamente las cosas se encaminan y toman su curso por si solas.

**Bueeeens dias estrellita… no te cansas de estar en mis sueños? . Con que canción me vas a deleitar hoy? (L**

Vibró el celular de Rachel en medio de su rutina de ejercicios, pero sabía lo que le esperaba. Sin parar de moverse, haciendo malabares con su botella de agua, el celular, los cables de su ipod logró aceptar el mensaje. Una sonrisa, profunda, real. ¿Cuánto cuesta robar un corazón? ¿Qué tan difícil es querer?. Dicen que las cosas del corazón no entienden de tiempos, que el corazón no se lleva con el reloj. En éste momento para ella era cierto. Sentía que no había mayor perfección que la que encontraba en ese hombre. Logró con un par de palabras conquistar su corazón, curó sus heridas endulzando sus oídos, regalándole el amor que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba.  
Hacía días que le bastaba con escuchar su nombre para que su mente automáticamente esté en blanco. Estaba dispuesta a esperarlo.. Dispuesta a ayudarlo con todo lo que se proponga robarle una sonrisa al chico de sus sueños. Necesitaba verlo feliz.

**Coldplay te parece? Amanecí con ganas de escucharlo.. Estoy corriendo y no puedo sacarte de mi mente, dame un respiro (:**

Mentiras piadosas, mentiras grandes, mentiras chiquitas, mentiras de todo tipo tenía para con Rachel.. Qué hacer?  
Quinn se levantó, lavó su cara. Le dolió mirarse al espejo y seguir siendo ella, una mujer. Tenía que salir con su mamá a comprar su ropa para la noche. SU noche. Habían planeado con Santana no pensar en nada, solo disfrutar. Las porristas querían aprovechar para incluirlas en el grupo, era hora de su "Ceremonia de ingreso" en las que debían hacer cosas que ninguna quiso mencionar.  
Decidieron ir a Lima Grand Av. Tenían los mejores locales de ropa de Ohio, desde las grandes marcas hasta ropa artesanal. Recorrieron casi todo, compraron no solo cosas para la ocasión sino que sus manos iban llenándose de bolsas de todos los colores y tamaños. Cuando el cansancio llegaba a sus cuerpos decidieron ir a Bamboo, un lugar de comida vegetariana que las dos visitaban a menudo.  
Estaban comiendo tranquilamente y hablando de fiestas a la que su madre había concurrido en su época de porrista..

**J**- Entonces Brad se levantó y tenía los pantalones atados a la silla- contaba animadamente, muy raro en ella. Posiblemente recordar su época de felicidad la llenaba de buenas emociones.- No lo podíamos creer- Reían animadas

**Q**- ¿Pero no se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba?- Preguntó perdida en el relato

**J**- Estaba ebrio, cómo p….- Un sonido la detuvo- Hija está sonando tu celular ¿No vas a atender?- Dijo señalando el aparato que no dejaba de vibrar

A lo lejos Quinn vislumbraba el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla. ¿Cómo atenderla con su madre enfrente? Si cortaba la morocha podía enojarse..

**Q**- No es importante, no importa- Restó peso al asunto dejando que siga sonando

**J**- No antendé tranquila, yo voy al baño porque reirme tanto es contraproducente..

Superamigos, sin duda. Esperó que su madre se aleje y marcó el número de la llamada perdida que lógicamente tenía.

**Q**- Hola hermosa, buenas tardes- Dijo adoptando la masculina y ronca voz

**R**- Buenas tardes, pensé que estabas ocupado-

**Q**- No, estoy con mi madre almorzando. Así que atiendo rápido porque se pone celosa y no quiero que empiecen las preguntas-

**R**- Quedate tranquilo no quiero molestarte, solo te aviso que esta noche no vamos a poder hablar, decidí ir a la fiesta de la que te hablé el otro día. Voy a extrañarte mucho-

**Q**- Está bien - Los nervios la invadieron, se puso en blanco. No tenía pensado verla esa noche.- Yo voy a organizar algo entonces. Que la pases bien

Vio a lo lejos como su madre se acercaba..

**Q**- Tettengo que dejarte, un beso estrellita-

**R**- Otro hermoso- Cortó la llamada asombrada por la rapidez con la que el chico se despidió.. ¿Será la madre con la que estaba almorzando?

Rachel encendió su camara..

- No puedo sacarte de mi mente, en pocos días te transformaste en mi sostén. Esto es tan rápido e intenso que asusta, pero mientras sea voy a ser feliz mi "Blue Eyes"

_"… Honey you are a rock_  
_upon which i stand_  
_and i come here to talk_  
_i hope you understand _  
_That __**Blue**__ eyes_  
_yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_  
_and how could anybody deny you_  
_I came here with a load_  
_and it feels so much lighter _  
_now i met you_  
_and honey you should know_  
_that i could never go on without you…"_

* * *

La noche había caído con tal lentitud que Quinn creyó que iba a volverse loca. Necesitaba ver a la morocha con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de una ducha, una larga sesión de maquillaje y fotos con Santana creyó estar lista para salir.

**S**- Va a acompañarnos alguien hoy, disculpame que no te dije antes pero surgió todo a último momento- anunciaba antes de subir a su auto

**Q**- Mientras no me digas que es el pesado de Finn está todo bien-

**S**- No, es alguien mejor y viene con un amigo-

**Q**- ¿Es tu cita? ¿Trae un amigo para presentarme a mi? No estoy tan desesperada Santana..- Dijo resoplando creyendo que era otro intento por emparejarla..

**S**- Ojalá fuera mi cita, subí dale.. Ahora te vas a dar cuenta- Abrió la puerta del acompañante e invito a Quinn a entrar.

Después de 10 minutos de camino llegaron a una hermosa casa, con un jardín enorme, lleno de flores perfectamente cuidadas.

**Q**- Wow San! Quien quiera que sea tu cita sos afortunada..- Miraba cada detalle asombrada de la perfección

**S**- Ya te dije que no es mi cita- La latina se ofuscaba con rapidez, tocó bocina para anunciar su presencia y mandó un mensaje de texto. El cual se vio respondido con la puerta abriéndose

**Q**- ¿¡ELLA ES TU CITA!? ¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?!- Gritaba emocionada entre risas.

**S**- Callate querés? CALLATE - Se bajó, depositó un beso en la mejilla de Brittany y abrió una de las puertas de atrás para que ésta suba

**B**- Gracias mi hermoso caballero, como en las películas!, Hey Quinn, como estás?

**Q**- Bien Britt, qué sorpresa!- Saludó amablemente- ¿No venías con un amigo?

**B**- Ah si, Andy, no se sentía bien así que se quedó durmiendo. Parece que es noche de chicas

**S**- Así parece…- Cabizbaja porque realmente le atraía la capitana de las porristas.

El camino a la fiesta fue rápido. Brittany hablaba sin parar con Quinn que fingía estar animada en la conversación pero no dejaba de pensar en Rachel. Y una Santana callada, descubriendo una ola de mal humor que llegaba a su noche.

**Yo estoy llegando a mi fiesta, espero que la pases muy bien estrellita, no tomes demasiado. Voy a extrañarte.**

Llegaron, parece que era una celebración concurrida porque había muchos autos, mucha gente en la puerta. Adolescentes de todas las edades, todos los cursos. Algunos ya ebrios buscando un rumbo. Bajó acelerada con la cabeza concentrada en el celular esperando la respuesta de Rachel.

**R** - Awwww es tan tierno, dice que va a extrañarme.. - Dijo apretando enviar en su celular.

**B-** Hola chicas! Pensé que no venían- Apuró su paso y el de sus dos acompañantes tomándolas por las muñecas para saludar a su amiga Mercedes que llegaba con Kurt y Rachel.

El celular de Quinn sonó.._ "Estrellita"_

**Yo también voy a extrañarte, ya veo venir al grupo de porristas, creo que va a ser una noche larga. Pasala bien mi hermoso.**

**R**- Hola Santana, hola Quinn! - Saludó mirando el celular en el que la rubia en el que se encontraba abducida.

**Q**- Rachel.. - Parece que la noche va a ser larga y recién acaban de llegar

* * *

Espero sus Reviews que me gustan tanto.

Mi Twitter: Noeecallejeros, Mi Facebook: Mattias Nicolás Cattaneo... no mentira Noi Agronsky... Les dejo por si quieren agregar o simplemente dejarme una crítica, que las acepto con mucho gusto.

Éste cap. es para usted Cande que le prometí hace un tiempo y bueno.. lo prometido es y siempre será deuda.

- Un candombe en la cabeza que no es para bailar! -


	8. Cap 7: Confused

_Bien, actualicé, no puedo creerlo. Éste cap es el primer punto de inflexión del fic. Si les gusta lo sigo, si no lo fundo, sean objetivas... Bon Appetit (?_

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele_

* * *

Capítulo_ 7 : Confused_

La noche transcurría bien, la casa era la suficientemente grande cómo para no tener que verse todo el tiempo, Quinn decidió apagar su celular para evitar que la morocha se de cuenta de la situación. Se encontraba con todas las porristas y futbolistas dispuesta a tener su "ceremonia de iniciación".. habían dicho que era algo que tenía que darse a última hora. Estaba nerviosa, lo suficiente. Sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de ese grupo. Pidió a uno de los chicos un trago para poder pasar el momento, lo tomó como si fuera agua. Necesitaba no pensar ni en Rachel, ni en la ansiedad de todo. Tomó otro, otro y otro más. Cuando se sintió mareada decidió ir a dar una vuelta, seguida por Finn que quiso aprovechar el estado de la Rubia.

**F**- Te acompaño hermosa? - Le habló al oído, intentando agregar sexualidad a su voz

**Q**- No gracias, necesito tomar aire nada más

**F**- Dale, dejame acompañarte, por lo menos dejame pasar un rato con vos, prometo no molestarte más. Quiero que me conozcas- Insistente resultó ser

**Q**- Está bien, pero con Santana y Britt. Quiero que quede claro que lo hago para que dejes de chuparme la sangre, garrapata.

**F**- Lo que sea, me alcanza con tu presencia-

**Q**- San, Britt, vengan.. Vamos a divertirnos un rato..- Llamó a la latina haciéndole señas para que la salve

**S**- Hagamos cualquier cosa, con tal de no aburrirme- Parece que San no estaba muy cómoda entre los futbolistas que tenían las hormonas demasiado activas

Pasaron 2 horas así, yendo de grupo a grupo, conversando y tomando. Finn no parecía ser tan mal chico, simplemente era un poco atropellado, Quinn le gustaba y no sabía como manejarse, no aprendía la conquista. Habían hablado mucho de sus vidas, Quinn había logrado abrirse mucho con el.. Le contó sobre la relación complicada que había tenido con Jake, su ex pareja… como había pasado de decirle que la amaba a estar con una de sus mejores amigas en un instante. Así como Finn le contó de cómo terminó su ex relación. Ya estaban perdiendo sentido sus conversaciones, ya habían perdido el eje con tonterías, riéndose cuando vieron que se estaba formando una acumulación de personas a un par de metros suyos, en la que estaba la morocha a la que miró de reojo toda la noche.

**R**- 1 limón, medio melón, 3... MIERDA!…- Fondo, fondo, fondo!-

**Sitxrtaño nos xetraño! Tquierover.**

7 veces había perdido… 7. Nunca lo había jugado pero logró equivocarse tantas veces como para suplir todas las que le hubiesen correspondido. El juego era simple, se formaba una ronda en la que cada uno de los que la integraban tenía un número. (En éste caso, Santana era el 4, Rachel el 7, Quinn el 9, 10, 11, 12 y 13 los ocupaban Mercedes, Britt, Sam y Finn) Cada uno de los participantes tenía que decir la frase ".. (Su número), medio limón, (El número de otro de la ronda)" Y así iban pasándose la posta hasta que uno se equivocaba. Lógicamente, en estado de ebriedad era algo que pasaba cada vez más a menudo. Quien perdía debía tomar de un cocktail que era preparado, con mucha maldad por cierto… Muy bien no se sabía el contenido, pero aproximadamente tenía vodka, licores varios, granadina y jugo de naranja para darle no tan mal sabor, cosa que a esta altura no tenía mucha importancia.

Quinn había contado una cantidad incontable de mensajes de la morocha, que moría por leer en ese mismo momento, le dolía no contestarle. Le provocaba ternura, estaba obnubilada con cada uno de sus movimientos. De a poco empezó a notar como la morenahacía fuerza para centrar la vista, su ceño se fruncía, su labio inferior iba lentamente sobresaliendo formando un hermoso puchero de nena, se entorpecían sus movimientos y asimismo su cuerpo sentía calor, ya que se desprendió de su abrigo dejando al descubierto una remera demasiado ajustada, con un escote que dejaba notar que no tenía nada debajo. La mente de la rubia comenzó a liberar hormonas, esas que tanto quería reprimir esa noche. Por su lado, Rachel no entendía absolutamente nada. Sentía calor, calor humano, calor corporal. Se acordaba de él a cada minuto, su chico. Esperaba que en algún momento entre y cual película la lleve a un lugar más cómodo, aunque si no lo era no le importaba… sólo necesitaba que fuera él. Debia parar de tomar, el juego se estaba tornando un arma de doble filo. No podía distinguir entre limones, melones, papayas, sandías o helicópteros y así iba a seguir perdiendo hasta llegar a la inconsciencia…

**Q**- Creo que es hora de parar no Hobbit?- Susurró a su oído intentando sonar lo más altanera posible- Sos flojita y no quiero que alguien como vos arruine la fiesta…

**R**- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer - El orgullo no se perdía con el alcohol, era una Berry (eso no lo olvidaba) y a las estrellas nunca les dicen qué hacer y qué no.

**Q**- Dale, basta. Tengo que terminar el juego para que dejes de tomar? - Estaba desviándose de su papel, no debía. Total… no creo que recuerde nada y si lo hace va a haber alucinado por el alcohol, pensó y se relajo.

**R**- Cómo va sadetenerlo?- Concentración, había que hilar las palabras, no trenzarlas

**Q**- No me desafíes, yo tengo todo lo que quiero. Mejor dicho, tengo todo.- Si lo tuviera no existiría Mattias, esa valentía le faltaba pero la llenaba de falsos sentimientos.

**R**- No tenés todo. Por lo que veo no tenés un chico, no tenés mi voz….- Se hizo la ofendida y siguió jugando- Medio liamsldkjwd, mierda! - 8...

**Q**- Bueno basta!- La agarró de la muñeca y la llevó a rastras al baño, sacando a una pareja que estaba haciendo buen uso del mismo y a un borracho que frustrado intentaba usarlo sin éxito distraído por la escena.

**R**- Qué hacés tarada?- No entendía nada, no quería estar ahí. En realidad no le importaba pero sintió como un miedo frío le atravesaba la columna, no conocía a Quinn y por lo poco que había comprobado no era una buena persona.- Si vas a matarme mis padres tienen contactos y podés pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel, si querés violarme por favor teneme piedad, soy virgen. Si vas a robarme…- Sintió como con toda la suavidad del mundo, Quinn depositaba sus manos mojadas en la nuca y sobre sus ojos intentando despavilarla y demostrarle que no había nada a que temerle…

**Q**- No podés irte así, no voy a dejar que me arruines la noche. Prometí que iba a cuidarte..-

**R**- Prometiste? Vos? A mi?-

**Q**- Sh, no importa…- Nota mental: aprendé a controlar tus sentimientos, más que nada tu boca Quinn. Esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones más tarde..

**R**- Ahora contame, tengo toda la noche- Cruzó sus brazos ofuscada

**Q**- Después, si?- Se humedeció de nuevo las manos y acarició su nuca con un amor casi maternal. - Sentate acá y esperemos que se te pase un poco- dijo aproximando una sillita- ya abrí la ventana para que recuperes un poco de aire - Otra mentira, la había abierto por su claustrofobia, debía plantearse seriamente su nuevo problema con la mitomanía.

**R**- Necesito avisarle a Mattias, quiero que venga Mattias- Dijo con la cara entre sus manos.

**Q**- En un ratito le avisamos- Se sintió mal con ella, si solo pudiera decirle que ella era su chico… consolarla, cuidarla.

**R**- Por favor, se va a preocupar. Estoy mareada, estoy tan mareada- se levantó poniendo a prueba su estado, pero terminó en brazos de Quinn mirándola penetrantemente a los ojos

**Q**- Vamos a hacer algo, si intentás recuperar la compostura yo te cumplo un deseo.. Trato?- No sabía por que lo había dicho, pero a sus amigos les funcionaba para recuperar a las personas. Los nervios no permitían que llegue oxígeno a su cerebro parece, comenzó a actuar por instinto..

**R**- Lo que sea?- Respondió mientras su cara se transformaba. La inocencia que la definía pasó a un segundo plano.

**Q**- Lo que sea..- Temió por lo que tenga que hacer, pero tenía que hacer que vuelva a la sobriedad.

**R**- Besame..- Dijo con cara provocativa, sin duda no mentía

**Q**- Qué? Estás loca? Sos, sos una mujer Rachel! - Moría de ganas por hacerlo, sabía que era una oportunidad única, era una de las ayudas mágicas que siempre iban a ella pero… ahora?-

**R**- Dale, besame, el otro día lo hablaba con Mercedes y me dio intriga saber que se siente besar a una mujer. No creo acordarme mucho mañana, por favor… si lo hacés hago lo que me pidas hasta estar 100% sobria…- Hizo ese puchero mágico que causó que Quinn perdiera la razón..

La tomó de la cintura sintiendo como la electricidad corría por su cuerpo, cada extremidad le temblaba como una hoja de papel, se acercó a su cara para lentamente reconocer cada detalle. La miró, despacio, analizándola, como si de un ser extraño tratase. Su frente de piel tersa se unía con sus bien definidas cejas, sus ojos grandes, negros, profundos y expresivos. Su pronunciada nariz daba ese toque de personalidad que necesitaba su cara, sus labios carnosos que dejaban lugar a una boca amplia y bien formada… esos labios que le robaban el sueño y necesitaba probar con tanto anhelo. Sentía su respiración cada vez más cerca, agitada pero débil, como un animal con miedo, inseguro. Probó lentamente el sabor de sus labios, se unió a ellos con tanta intensidad y amor que hubiese deseado detener el tiempo en ese segundo. Sintió como al primer contacto la morocha se asustó pero retuvo su cabeza con sus manos hasta que no hubo resistencia alguna, todo fluyó…

El beso se volvía cada vez más pasional, se buscaban, se conocían, sus bocas abrían paso al calor. Empezó un juego de mordidas, alternando sus labios, succionándolos despacio cada uno, profundizando sus acciones y volviendo una vez más al comienzo, las manos de Rachel se habían depositado en la nuca de la porrista quien no dudaba en recorrer su espalda suavemente presionándola contra su cuerpo. Cuando la necesidad comenzaba a invadirlas, Quinn lentamente deslizó sus manos hacia el espacio mínimo que las distanciaba y se adueñó de la remera de Rachel, jugó con ella, la movía, la apretaba, la subía, la bajaba. Comenzó a recorrer el estómago de la morocha, que sin duda estaba bien marcado por la acrobacia. Lo acariciaba, rozaba sus uñas en él, sintiendo como eso le provocaba escalofríos. Despacio, sin prisa, se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa y pudo contemplar los pechos más esculturalmente formados que había visto en su vida. Erguidos, sus pezones sentían el calor de la situación, estaban tiezos y suplicándo por un alivio al calor sofocante que sufrían. Ya habían perdido toda compostura, estaban dejándose llevar… El aire quemaba en ese baño, las manos inquietas de Quinn se apoderaron de la situación, tomaron los pechos de la morena desprevenidos erizándole por completo la piel, desde el tabique hasta la punta de los pies. Los acarició explorando cada centímetro, se detuvo en sus lunares (Detalles que la obsesionaban) tomó sus pezones que los venía esquivando, le daba pudor, miedo, desconfianza. Los acarició, los apretó suavemente, los puso entre sus dedos y percibió como se erectaban , se sintió desfallecer. Rachel, respondía cada roce con intensidad, parecía que iba a devorarse a la rubia.

Sus besos se intensificaban, sus manos dejaron de habitar la nuca de su compañera para llegar a su trasero, lo apretaba como si eso dependiera su vida.. Sintió una mano que bajaba por entre sus pechos, recorría su estómago, se colaba lentamente por debajo de su pantalón y llegaba a su húmeda ropa interior, Quinn comenzó a ejercer presión, mover su mano, tocar su calor. Necesitaba sentir cada detalle, necesitaba recordarla tal cual estaba en ese momento. La tocaba con deseo, con necesidad, con sed, con pasión, lo hacía cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más intenso. Rachel dejó de besarla para disfrutar del movimiento, las ideas comenzaron a invadir su mente…

**R**- Quiero que me hagas tuya Matti- Ups...Shock

Shock, creo que otra palabra sería incapaz de describir el estado de ambas.. La rubia soltó su centro se alejó lentamente, agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo, no solo del cuarto de baño, sino de la casa.. las ideas en su cabeza estaban demasiado encimadas, el alcohol no fue buen acompañante. Decidió caminar hasta su casa necesitaba recobrar la compostura, había tirado por la borda todo tipo de imagen que impuso. Qué hacer ahora?

Rachel por su lado no entendía nada, no solo le costaba comprender si había sido un mal sueño producto de su estado o si era realmente Quinn quien había salido ¿Qué le pasaba con las mujeres? Parecía haberle gustado… definitivamente le había gustado. Se puso la remera, buscó su celular y llamó, en vano, apagado, necesitaba a Mattias, solo él tenía la capacidad de llenarla de paz. Su mente no paraba de interpretar cosas que de tanto repasarlas ya no sabía que era real y que era parte de la ficción que quería creer para calmar un poco la situación.

**Necesito q hblemos, c me fue tdo de ls mnos, tq.**

Esa noche terminó rápido, bastó con salir y tomar un taxi a su casa. Llegó, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a dormir o por lo menos a intentarlo. Encendió su Ipad y dejó que salieran las canciones en modo aleatorio, culpa del destino al parecer sonó:

_I'm confused, so confused_

_And I got to tell you something's wrong with the news_

_I can't choose…_

Con esas frases cayó en la resignación y el sueño la atrapó.

* * *

Mi Twitter: Noeecallejeros, Mi Facebook: Noi Agronsky... Les dejo por si quieren agregar o simplemente dejarme una crítica, que las acepto con mucho gusto.

Éste caap definitivamente es TODO tuyo Gigitaa!

- Me gustás así de loca, inestable y caprichosa! - (:


	9. Cap 8: El día después

_Tardé 4 meses en actualizar. Al principio fueron los finales, para las que no saben me recibí hace un par de meses. Después perdí ganas pero ya está. Disculpen, espero que sigan leyendo que voy a intentar que se ponga bueno!_

_Éste cap. es cortito pero intenso, creo que no hace falta mucho escribir para generar algo. El que viene supongo va a ser un poco más largo. Espero que lo disfruten chicas :)_

_Los personajes que están en éste Fic no me pertenecen. Son del dolape homosexual homofóbico Anti-Faberry/Anti-Achele_

* * *

_ Capítulo__ 8 : El día después_

La alarma perforaba las pocas ideas que podía tener firmes al despertar, hacía fuerza para saber donde estaba pero el proceso de sinapsis lo habían olvidado sus neuronas. Nota mental: No tomo nunca más alcohol. Se acurrucó para el otro lado, abrió un ojo despacio y sintió que la luz le clavaba mil agujas en las sienes. Eso activó recuerdos como flashes, La botellita, besar a Rachel, la vergüenza, el regreso a su casa pateando cada cosa que se le cruzaba en el camino, la sangre, las hojas de afeitar, la calma y por último la paz.  
Se sentó en su cama, echó un vistazo a su alrededor durmió entre sábanas manchadas y se sintió sucia. Se levantó, prendió la ducha y una vez desnuda se miró en el espejo. Al ver las marcas en su cuello recordó todo. Aunque sentía una mezcla de variados sentimientos entre ellos la culpa de haberse aprovechado de Rachel en ese estado. La vergüenza del que dirán mezclado por el miedo de la reacción de la morocha… pero había algo que no andaba bien, el sentimiento que era más fuerte era la excitación. Sintió el deseo de revivir ese momento una y otra vez por el resto de su vida, de tocarla y sentirla suya, sentir que podía llenarla de deseo. Sacudió su cabeza como si eso fuera suficiente para entrar en razón, tenía que darse una ducha bien helada para controlar su mente…

En la otra parte de la ciudad la morena había despertado temprano como era habitual en su forma de ser. Había planeado una cantidad inmensa de teorías de cómo arreglar la situación o simplemente no hacerle frente. Pensó en cambiarse de escuela pero debía perder todo y excusarse bien, en contagiarse mononucleosis y esperar cuarenta días a que todos se olviden hasta de su nombre, alegar demencia… Y así seguía la lista.  
No podía detener sus rutinas por nada del mundo aunque el malestar de la noche anterior estuviese cortándola al medio. Pero de algo se olvidaba…

-Mattias!- Gritó al aire en medio de su rutina aeróbica.

Corrió escaleras abajo a buscar su celular, tropezando con cada objeto que estaba levemente desubicado. Cuando lo encontró sintió desilusión, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida. Se preocupó, intentó llamarlo y otra vez el contestador.

- No se dónde estarás y se que suena raro pero te extraño mucho- Dijo después del pitido

Dejó el celular a un costado y se acostó en el sillón, hoy no era buen día para hacer su rutina.

Sin saberlo en su casa Quinn se disponía a lo mismo, busco su teléfono, respiró hondo y lo prendió. Sus uñas golpeaban en el escritorio, vibró tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Llamadas, mensajes, correos de voz, mensajes en el Facebook todos obviamente de Rachel Berry. Uno por uno los escuchó, los leyó, creía sentir su voz en tono ebrio cada vez que los repasaba mentalmente. Pulsó llamar, necesitaba saber como estaba después de la noche anterior (Realmente necesitaba sentir que había movido alguna fibra de su ser o simplemente si se sentía hormonalmente activa como ella en ese momento)

Atendió al instante…

**M-** Ocupada? - Disimular era lo importante

**R-** No, me podés decir dónde te metiste? No me podés responder un mensaje? No podés prender el teléfono Mattias? No te das cuenta que me preocupo por vos? Me dijiste que ibas a estar mensajeandome y NO RECIBÍ UN SOLO MENSAJE DE TU PARTE!- Estaba alterada, no tenía derecho a hacer una escena de éste tipo y se dio cuenta después de levantar la voz-

**M**- Perdón, no me andaba el celular- PERDÓN? Estás Loca Quinn?

**R**- No, disculpame vos a mí no tengo derecho…

**M**- Cómo la pasaste?- Si tiene derecho, a eso y mucho más..

**R**- Bien, no me acuerdo mucho. No debo tomar alcohol, hace mal a mis cuerdas vocales. Te extrañé mucho..- En ese momento recordó todo con detalles, como si estuviese viendo un video en Youtube. Y su estómago sintió un cosquilleo, no estaba segura si eran mariposas o parásitos, sólo estaba ahí.

**M**- Me gustás mucho Rach- De la nada necesitó decirlo

**R**- A mi también me gustás…

* * *

3 Horas hablando, en las que Rachel contó la versión censurada de la historia sintiendo calor cada vez que aparecía la imagen de Quinn en su mente pero lograba reprimirlo de una u otra forma

**M**- Alguna vez estuviste con un chico Rachel?

**R**- Qué es ésta pregunta? Es algo mue importante?-

**M**- Me da intriga solamente, quiero saber todo de vos-

**R**- No- Fue tajante

**M**- No qué?-

**R**- No, nunca estuve con un chico Mattias, soy virgen!

**M**- Nada más lindo que querer ser el primero en tocarte- En serio Quinn? No podés dominar tus hormonas o simplemente cerrar tu boca?

**R**- Cuando quieras- CALOR! Las imágenes de su mente, las palabras de Mattias, sus manos que tenían vida propia.

**M**- Ya quiero, necesito que estés conmigo-

**R**- nomepodeshaceresto- Ya no podía hablar. Tenía que hacer silencio, o por lo menos encontrar la manera para disimular lo que le pasaba.

Respiración, solo eso se escuchaba, se había creado una tensa calma. Pero no fue una palabra lo que rompió el silencio, sino un gemido mudo de Rachel. Sus manos se habían apoderado de su centro, ya no le pertenecían. Había descubierto lo húmeda que se encontraba y no pudo evitar provocar más calor en su entrepierna. Comenzó a rozarse, disimuladamente como si estuviera ocultándose de ella misma. Sobre su ropa interior húmeda que pedía a gritos ser sacada. Así fue, se despojó de todo y quedó sola con sus pensamientos… Pensar en tener a esa persona que tanto le gustaba, sentir su respiración, imaginar sus manos tocándola, sus brazos aprisionándola contra su cuerpo era una experiencia nueva pero que estaba haciendo estragos. Se limitaba a respirar disimuladamente, ya no podía evitar sentirse agitada.

Cuando Quinn escuchó ese mínimo gemido supo lo que estaba pasando al instante, perdió su eje, sintió que el mundo caía en ese mismo instante. Dejó que la toalla que cubría su cuerpo caiga deslizándose por sus piernas, cayó pesadamente sobre su cama y se limitó a escuchar.

**M-** Rachel necesito que me toques- No aguantó más, era incontenible y se dejó llevar. Sintió el calor que desprendía su piel, comenzó por su panza y tomó uno de sus pechos en su mano, lo apretó e inmediatamente mordió su labio en señal de excitación. Sintió sus pezones erectos como la noche anterior y no pudo evitar acompañar el pensamiento con la imagen de la morocha erguida de placer. Necesitaba más, mucho más. El masajeo ya no era suficiente, hizo presión con el hombro para sostener el celular, introdujo los dedos de la mano libre en su boca (Aunque ya no hacía falta más humedad de la que tenía) y se dirigió a su centro. Hambrienta de calmar el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo comenzó a mover su mano, presionando, moviendo sus dedos y friccionando su intimidad. Quinn era consciente que no debía gemir porque la voz iba a hacer que Rachel notara lo que pasaba, así que agarró uno de sus osos y lo mordió para silenciar todo tipo de ruido más allá de su respiración.

La morena estaba completamente perdida en el deseo, ya no bastaba un roce, eso se había transformado en un movimiento más fuerte. Sus dedos estaban empapados tanto como su mente de ideas. Introdujo con miedo un dedo en su interior y sintió como el calor que creyó no poder superar aumentaba. A su mente venían manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, la respiración del otro lado del teléfono que solo significaba que no estaba sola en ésto. No sabía que decir, no sabía bien que hacer. Comenzó a sentir las manos de tanto imaginarlas, Quinn presionando sus pezones con la boca como la noche anterior, respirando agitadas. Los dedos de la rubia tocándola. El movimiento de su mano ahora estaba acompañado por sus caderas. La carnosa boca de la porrista inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo, su lengua buscando robarle toda pureza, necesitaba sentirla sobre ella. Sentía como la temperatura subía, el aire se viciaba, las ideas se reproducían en su mente tan rápido que no era capaz de asimilarlas todas, comenzó a arquear su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de terminar lo que inconscientemente había comenzado.

La respiración se transformó en gemidos, no hacían falta las palabras con tanto exceso de ganas. Rachel sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía, cada vez aumentaba más sus movimientos, era su climax, su momento máximo, sintió como el calor que había llegado repentinamente estaba concentrado en su centro, la humedad era demasiada, las ganas se expresaban con un gemido final..

- Si Quinn si! - Gimió… ups…

* * *

Mi Twitter: Noiagron Mi Facebook: Noi Agron... Les dejo por si quieren agregar o simplemente dejarme una crítica, que las acepto con mucho gusto.

Pasé días muy complicados, revoluciones, cambios... pero creo que después de tanto tiempo de rogar un poco de paz y un segundo de calma llegó. Sin duda el cap. es para la persona que me devolvió la sonrisa y que me incentiva a seguir escribiendo. Dani, no se de que manera pero te volviste demasiado especial para mi. Te quiero TANTO!

Obvio que no quiero dejar de lado a mis amigas que me rompieron soberanamente las pelotas para que lo siga y me banca en absolutamente todas, estoy FELIZ de tenerlas al lado mio. (Gi, Andru, Taquera, Cin) Sin más que decir me retiro a dormir, Gracias por todo :)


End file.
